This research program has the following objectives: 1. To perform studies which will help elucidate the mechanisms underlying the unilateral neglect syndrome in man. 2. To try and clarify the pathophysiology of disorders often associated with the neglect syndrome (i.e., unilateral memory disorders and affective agnosia). 3. To ascertain if the neglect syndrome can be treated with amphetamines.